Queen
by xBeautifulDreamerx
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Princess, it will be a bit of Sarah's pregnancy, some troubles that will come, and will give random updates of the lives of our boys, Sarah, and the new babies! Just like Princess, it will have it's share of adult moments, but there will be actual story as well. That being said, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N – So I've been watching the Saints again and couldn't help but think about Sarah and our boys… so some updates are in store! Just a warning this first chapter has a lot of rated R material, so you have been warned! Lol! Let me know what you think and leave me some reviews!)**

Chapter 1:

It had been several months since they had all settled down in their small house and Sarah was about seven months pregnant and there was no doubt that she was carrying twins. Murphy and Sarah had gone back to the doctor several times to check on the babies and it was only not so long ago that they found out their second child was a boy. Everyone has been so excited and Murphy was so proud.

Everything had gone smoothly as Sarah cared for the house while Romeo, Murphy and Connor built the house that Murphy, Sarah and the babies would be living in. They had decided that they did not want to be far from each other, so they were building a house close enough where they could see each other every day but also gave each other the privacy. Sarah had already known that the boys wouldn't want to be far from each other, but to be fair, she didn't want to be far from Connor either.

While they did have their adventures before, the three had not continued to share their beds when they arrived in Ireland. But that didn't mean that she didn't love Connor. She cared about him deeply, but she knew she and Murphy were meant to be together.

Sarah was just grateful that things had never been weird between the brothers and her when they decided that she and Murphy would be exclusive. Strangely enough, everything fell into a smooth rhythm and every morning her and Murphy would get up and get dressed with her, they would go downstairs and Murphy would make coffee while Sarah made breakfast. By the time breakfast was done Connor and Romeo would be heading into the kitchen and would get coffee before sitting down at the table and Sarah would serve them. This morning was like no other.

"Mornin' lass," Connor said as she placed his food down in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. She leaned down and they kissed each other's cheeks. Usually he let her go after but today he put his hand on the small strip of skin that was showing on her belly. He slightly pushed up her shirt and splayed his hand out on her stomach and waited. She looked down at him as he rested his head against the side of her stomach. She smiled down at him before looking up at Murphy who was watching them. He gave her a small smile before turning to his food. Sarah wondering for a moment what was going on his head when she was pulled back by Connor's laugh. "They moved!" he said rubbing her stomach before letting Sarah go. She laughed with him as he talked about everything he wanted to teach them when they came out.

Sarah got her food and moved to her spot between the boys at the table. They talked and laughed until they were done eating. Sarah then stood and moved to get their lunches ready. With the babies coming soon, the boys often didn't come home until dark so she started making them a lunch. "Ye don't have ta make mine today love," Murphy said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and his beard tickled her.

"Are you staying here today?" she asked as she leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder. He kissed her neck slowly and softly before answering her. "No," he said almost in a whisper, "But I'm coming back at lunch and I'll spend the rest of the day with ye."

"That sounds nice," she said turning her head to kiss him. He kissed her softly before turning her in his arms and kissing her more deeply. She smiled into the kiss as her belly bumped into him. "As much as I love carrying these two, I cannot wait to have them here so I can hold them," she said then kissed him again, "and you without all this between us." He smiled at her and kissed her again before dropping to his knees. "I'll miss this though," he said pulling up her shirt and kissing her stomach. She laughed as the babies reacted to him. They moved so much whenever he talked to them, it always made her smile.

"Come back soon, ok?" she said cupping his face with her hands.

"Wouldn't leave if I didn't have ta," he said standing and kissing her.

"I know," she said before kissing him one last time, "Now go and get back."

"Yes ma'am," he laughed as Connor swung an arm over his shoulder.

"I'll make sure ta send him back earlier," Connor smiled and mock saluted her.

"Go on!" she laughed as the boys grabbed their food and took off to the other house. She walked them to the door and watched them go until she couldn't see them anymore. She then walked back into the kitchen and started to clean up after breakfast.

Over all it had been an easy pregnancy, but the closer it got to the more she could tell something was going on in Murphy's head that he wasn't telling her. Whenever she tried to bring it up to him he would somehow change the topic and she would end up forgetting about it until the next time. Today, she swore, she would talk to him about it when he came home.

Sarah spent the rest of the day cleaning up around the house to make sure there was nothing Murphy could distract himself with. She was just finishing up her and Murphy's room when she heard the door open. "Sarah?" he called for her.

"Back here!" she called out and a few moments later Murphy rounded the corner to their room. The minute she saw him her stomach did a flip and she pressed her thighs together. She had been craving his touch more the further along in her pregnancy she got, and the look in his eyes told her that he knew what she was thinking. He was still dirty from working most of the day, and for some reason it turned her on more. But she was determined to talk to him.

"Murphy," she said, but she heard her voice waver. Murphy stepped forward and slammed the door shut with his boot. She winced and found herself backing up. "Hold on," she said as her back hit the wall.

"I missed ye," he growled stalking closer to her.

"I miss you too, but Murphy," she squeaked as she was cut off by his lips pressing against her lips and his hand lightly pressed against her throat while his other worked to pin her hands above her head.

"Murphy," she moaned more than she said. He growled as he tugged at her lower lip before dipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as his hand slid down her throat and onto her breasts. He massaged them lightly before moving both of his hands to rip off her shirt, then his hands moved back to her chest and his lips followed after them.

Her legs started shaking and she started sliding down the wall. "Not so fast lass," he whispered against her skin causing goosebumps to appear. He bent a little before pulling her leg up and hooking it around his hips to hold her up on the wall. He loved that she almost always wore sweatpants now that her jeans no longer fit her, because it made it so easy for him to reach into. Within seconds, his hand was in her pants and in her underwear massaging her clit with his work calloused fingers. Sarah tossed her head back and forth trying to fight off her orgasm that was rapidly approaching. With his strong hand rubbing her breasts and nipples, and the rough pads of his finger playing with her pussy she could hardly breathe.

"Baby," she whimpered as she bit her lower lip to try and keep quiet.

"No one's 'ere princess, and ye are so wet," he said lowering his head to suckle her nipple, "I want to hear ye scream."

"Murph," she almost cried out.

"Now," he growled out shoving his finger inside of her and grinding his palm against her clit while lightly nipping at her nipple.

Her hands flung to his head and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she threw her head back and screamed out his name. "There's ma girl," he said as she came back to earth, "God ye are so beautiful." This time, when he kissed her, all the urgency was gone. It was sweet and slow and their tongues danced in their mouths. His hands moved all over her body, and her hands were on his. She reached for the hem of his shirt and he helped her to remove it.

Next came his boots and jeans before he knelt down and slowly slid off her pants, kissing every bit of skin that he uncovered. Once he slid her pants off both legs he slid her panties down to, then he smirked up at her. "What are you?" she started as he lifted her leg over his shoulder. Then her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth formed a small o as his lips attached to her clit.

It was almost too much for her, but with them living together now, he knew just how much she could handle. Once again her fingers tangled in his hair as he licked and sucked and nipped at her. Slowly this time, he inserted one finger, then two as she got use to him, but he never stopped doing what he was with his mouth.

Sarah's hips started rocking and bumping trying to get him to where she wanted him, but she could almost feel the smirk on his face as he teased and tormented her because he knew how much better it would feel for her when he finally did push her over the edge. "Please baby," she begged her throat raw from screaming moments before, "I can't."

Murphy gently nipped the delicate nub and growled letting her know that he wasn't going to stop until she was screaming again. "I can't," she said gripping his hair tighter, "I can't I can't I can't!"

He slapped her thigh and she yelped as she spread herself open for him as much as she could. He moved one of his hands up the back of her leg and massaged her thigh and more as he slowly moved his hand upward. Sarah was so concentrated on his mouth that she didn't even notice his hand until his finger prodded at her small hole. She gasped and tilted her head back as he slowly inserted one finger while inserting another finger into her pussy. She felt so full and she was swore she was going to explode. "Murphy!" she cried out as he suckled and thrusted into her over and over, growling just enough for the vibrations to send her shooting over the edge.

Again she screamed, this time tears coming to her eyes as her head tossed side to side and then stilled as her body spasmed. Murphy waited for her fingers in his hair to loosen before he slowly let her leg down and then picked her up to carry her to bed. He carefully put her down and covered her up before crawling in next to her.

"You're dirty," she said and he huffed out a laugh.

"Did ye want ta take a shower with me?" he said turning and kissing her.

"I don't think I can move," she said with a happy, but tired smile.

"But I ain't done with ye yet lass," he said as he rolled to his side and stared rubbing his hands over her body. She closed her eyes and relaxed as his hands worked her body. She loved when he would massage her, but she smiled knowing it would never stop at a massage. "Come here," she said with her eyes still closed, and soon his lips were on hers again.

It didn't take much longer for her to be ready for him again, and while he had always been so gently with her before, he flipped her to her side and she felt him nudging at her already soaked entrance. "Ye let me know if it's too much," he said kissing the side of her head and tugging at her ear lobe with his teeth. She nodded and his one hand snaked around under her head to lightly press against her throat while the other dipped down to play in her folds as he nudged her legs apart.

She felt his teeth sink into her shoulder as the tip of him entered her. She mewled and he growled as he shallowly thrust into her for the first few times. "More," she whimpered and his hand came down on her ass with a loud slap as his other ever so slightly gripped her throat tighter. She cried out and he thrust deep inside of her. "Good girl," he said as he thrust into her a few more times.

When he was sure she was ready for more he gently moved her leg so that it rested over his and he began to thrust into her harder. He released her throat and his hand found her hair pulling her back to him as he moved harder into her. She was crying out and he quickly swatted the inside of her thighs making her try to bring her legs together. But each time she tried he's smack her again, closer and closer to her clit until he finally brought his hand down on the sensitive nub making her scream and buck her hips. He held her to him the best that he could as he thrusted harder and rubbed her clit faster.

Finally, her back arched away from him and she stilled as her mouth fell open and her head flung back against his chest as he bit and sucked on her neck leaving a nice dark mark there. He thrust a few more times as deep as he could before he growled out his own relief.

They both just laid there after trying to catch their breath. It was a few moments before Sarah could even find her voice again, but when she did, she rolled to face him. He was so handsome lying there with one arm tucked behind his head and completely naked and still a little dirty. His other arm curled around her and brought her as close as she could get to him.

She fluffed a pillow under her head, but over his arm so she wouldn't get a stiff neck as they laid there. She brought her hand up and started drawing random designs on his chest. He never opened his eyes, but she knew that he knew she was watching him.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Are you going to tell me what you've been thinking lately?" she asked, never stilling her hand.

"What do ye mean?" he asked without looking at her.

"I know something has been bothering you," she said looking up at his face again, "And I know you've been avoiding the topic, but please, talk to me."

"It's nothin," he said finally looking at her, and she knew he was lying.

"You said no lies," she said looking away from him as she stall ran her fingers over his chest.

"Not lyin'," he said and she felt him start to get up.

"Murphy, please," she said and he saw the tears in her eyes, "Did I do something?"

"God no," he said running his hand over his face and through his hair, "ye didn't do anything lass. I'm jus bein stupid."

"Then please tell me," she begged sitting up as much as she could so she could see him.

Murphy sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, and just when she thought he was going to get up to take a shower, he spoke.

"Do ye think ye made the wrong choice, do ye want ta be with Con?"

"What?" she said completely confusd as to where this was coming from.

"Do ye still want to fuck Connor?"

 **(A/N – Sooooo that's where I'm going to leave this one because I am so tired! Anyway let me know what you think if I should make a few more chapters to let you know what Sarah and the boys are up to or if I should just leave it be! Leave a review and let me know!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N – As usual, I hope you enjoy! Make sure to leave me a comment and tell me what you think!)**

Chapter 2:

"What?" Sarah asked to thrown off to think of anything else to say.

"Forget it," he said and started to walk away.

"MacManus you get back here right now," she said kneeling on the bed holding the blanket to her naked body. For a moment she didn't think he was going to, but then he turned and walked to where she was kneeing on the edge of the bed. "Look at me," she said holding his face near her's and then she leaned forward and placed her forehead on his. "I love you," she said not looking away from his eyes, "I want to be with you. These are your babies and I cannot wait for us all to spend our lives together in our home." She moved and sat back on the bed and pulled him to sit down next to her.

"Did I like sleeping with you and Connor?" she said holding his hands in her hands, "Yes. I had fun sleeping with the both of you. And I do love Connor. But never in the way that I love you. It was never anything more than fun for me when I was with Connor. But with you," she said placing his hand over her heart, "It was so much more."

"But," he started but she cut him off with a quick kiss.

"No butts. Like I told you before on the boat that first day, as much fun as it would be to be with you and Connor at the same time, I don't need it. I told you I would never crave it, and I never have. I haven't even thought about sleeping with Connor since we talked about it last. Well and now," she said and laughed as she saw Murphy visibly loosen up a little, "All I want is you. You and these babies. That's the only thing that has changed. We have one more person to love."

"I'm sorry lass," he said and kissed her gently before pulling away.

"And I want you to know that I'm not just saying this," Sarah smiled as she felt the babies start to move and she placed Murphy's hand on her stomach and he smiled as well, "I love you so much. I hate when you leave and I know I wouldn't be able to do this without you. If something had happened to you when you and Connor were…"

She couldn't finish her sentence and Murphy pulled her to him. "I don't even want to think about it," she said sniffling and pulling away from him a bit, "Damn it MacManus I love you so damn much it hurts. Don't do that again. Never think that you're not enough for me. You don't know how lucky I feel to wake up with you every day and go to sleep with you every night. Or how much it hurt me when you weren't there. Even before I knew these babies were yours, I wanted you to be the father. I **knew** you were the father. You had to be. It was never anyone else."

"I love ye," he said and pulled her in for another kiss, "I told ye I was being stupid. But can ye blame me fer bein' a little jealous? Yer fuckin' amazing lass and I was worried I wouldn't be enough for ye by maself."

"Don't," she said as she wrapped her arms around him the best that she could so she could hug him and laughed as her belly kept getting in the way. "I'm sorry," he said laughing with her.

"Don't be," she said sitting back up, "Just know that you are all I want. You're the one I am in love with."

"Aye," he said and kissed her forehead, "How bout that shower now."

"Sounds like a good idea," she said laughing and he helped her to stand up. Murphy wrapped a blanket around her and he slid his jeans on from earlier and they walked to the bathroom. Sarah sat on the toilet lid while Murphy adjusted the water. When it was ready Murphy held out his hand again and Sarah dropped the blanket as he helped her to get in.

When they were both in the water they stood there for a moment with her back pressed against his chest and his hands resting on her very large stomach. It had taken Sarah a long time to be ok with herself in front of Murphy as she started gaining her weight, but Murphy took every moment he could to remind her how beautiful she was, and eventually she grew comfortable in her skin, and now she didn't even think about it as he held her.

"Just a little bit longer to they are here," she said as she nuzzled his chest.

"I can't wait," he said kissing the top of her head. He moved his arms for a moment as she ducked her head under the water, and when she stepped back to him he began washing her. They were always quiet in those moments, just treasuring each other and almost worshiping each other and their bodies, letting the other know just how much they cared. It was always a slow process and it didn't matter what the plans were for the day, if they showered together, they took their time. When Murphy was done with Sarah and she was rinsed over, Sarah moved and did the same for Murphy. As much as she could anyway, and Murphy finished the rest for himself quickly then moved to hold Sarah again. It was so peaceful as they stood there, but Murphy felt something in the pit of his stomach that told him it wouldn't be like this for long.

"How bout I run ye a bath and let ye relax fer a bit, n I'll get our lunch together," Murphy said as he massaged her shoulders.

"That sounds good to me," Sarah said and Murphy turned her and kissed her before moving to turn the shower head off and let the tub fill up. He stepped out and helped Sarah to lower herself into the tub before he grabbed a towel and started drying off. "See ye in a minute princess," he said and she smiled as he bent down to kiss her.

Murphy waited for the tub to fill completely before turning the water off and leaving the bathroom to get dressed. The minute he stepped out of the door he knew something was wrong, then Connor stepped around the Connor and held a finger to his lips. "Get dressed 'nd meet me in the kitchen," Connor said quietly before turning and walking away.

Murphy's stomach tightened as he hurried to the bedroom and got dressed only pausing when his hand touched the door knob. He had a feeling that he knew what waited for him in the kitchen, and he knew he couldn't run from it, but he still stood there wondering how he was going to do what needed to be done. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and walked out into the kitchen to see his uncle and Smecker sitting at the table with Romeo as Connor stood looking out the window over the kitchen sink, he hands clutching the counter so hard his knuckles were white.

"What the fuck is goin' on," Murphy said looking at each person in the room and then back to Connor who still had yet to turn around. "We have another job for you," Smecker was the first to speak up.

"I told ye," Connor said turning around and crossing his arms over his chest, "He ain't fuckin' goin!"

"We need both of ye," Smecker said pounding his fist on the table.

"What happened?" Murphy asked walking to stand next to his brother.

"A new crime syndicate has reared its head," Smecker said calming down as he spoke to Murphy, "They've controlled most of Boston now and our source says it could be moving across seas soon."

"Here?" Murphy asked looking at Connor.

"Seems that way," Smecker said, "They've been targeting anyone that has helped you in the past. We just lost one of the boys on the force. He took Duffy's place on a stakeout last minute and there was a drive by. Dolly and Duffy are in a safe house now. And I'm sorry to tell you boys, but the owner of McGinty's bar, he was killed last week."

"Fuck!" Murphy said as he hit the side of a cabinet and Connor placed his hand on Murphy's shoulder.

"There's more boys," Smecker continued, "It's not just them. These people are hitting people that go all the way back to your job at the meat factory," then Smecher looked at Murphy, "And they're killing the wives and children too."

"Tha's fuckin' low!" Connor slamned his fists on the table and shouted at Smecker who didn't even flinch.

"They could be coming here," he said and Connor walked away and began to pace, "You boys were chosen for this. We need you back."

Just then they heard the bathroom door open and Sarah came out wrapped up in her robe. She was smiling until she rounded the corner and saw everyone. "No," she whispered and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Sarah." "Princess." Both boys spoke at the same time.

"No!" she yelled as tears started falling down her face, "I almost lost them and now you want to take them again? And you two! You're gonna be an uncle! And a father!"

"Mrs. MacManus," Smecker said slowly standing up.

"Get out," she said, her eyes going cold.

"Sarah," Murphy tried to talk to her.

"You're doing this aren't you," she said studying Murphy, "Of course you are."

"Please," Murphy said walking toward her.

"Don't touch me," she said spinning around and running to her room before locking the door and leaning against it. A sob tore through her body and she sunk to the floor. "Sarah!" Murphy called through the door knocking on it, "Let me in."

He could hear her crying on the other side of the door and it broke his heart. All he wanted to do was hold her and let her know that everything would be ok. But he knew he couldn't promise that. "Fuck!" Murphy said and kicked the wall before putting his back against the door and sliding down it himself.

"Sarah," he said and he knew that she could hear him, "They might be comin' 'ere lass. They're killing families. Women and children. I can't let them near ye and the kids. I need ye to be safe. They're killin' people. People that helped us."

He heard her move and heard the door unlock. He stood and waited a second before he opened the door. She was sitting on the end of the bed crying, her face in her hands. He closed the door and moved quickly to the bed and knelt down in front of her. "Ye know I don't wanta," he said pulling her hands away from her and cleaning the tears off her face.

"Then don't," she sobbed, "I need you here. They are going to be here soon, don't you want to be here for that? Don't you want to see them grow up?"

"I will," he tried to say but she cut him off.

"You don't know that! You can't promise that! Look what happened last time! You almost didn't walk away!"

Just then the door opened and Connor walked in. "And you!" she yelled and Connor closed the door, "Don't you want to see you niece and nephew grow up?"

"Aye lass," he said as he came and sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "we wouldn't even be considerin' it if we didn't have to."

"You don't have to!"

"Sarah," Connor said calmly, "they killed Doc."

"No.," she whispered and sat straight up, "No." She burst into a new wave of tears and Connor pulled her into his arms and hugged and kissed her on top of the bed until Murphy sat on the bed on the other side of her and Connor passed her to him. "Duffy is ok," Murphy continued, "But they almost got ta him too."

Sarah didn't say anything, she just cried and held on tightly to Murphy while she held Connor's one hand in her free hand. Connor rubbed her back as Murphy held her close and tried to comfort her. They knew Doc and Sarah had been very close, and with one look at each other they knew even more now than before, that they needed to go after whoever was hurting the girl they loved this bad.

After a little while Sarah had cried herself to sleep, and the boys sat with her until they knew she was out. "I don't want ye comin," Connor said quietly over Sarah.

"I ain't lettin' ye do this on yer own Con," Murphy said leaving no room or arguments.

"I'll have Romeo," Connor said, "Ye need ta be 'ere with 'er. Ye need ta be 'ere fer those babies. Da couldn't, don't mean ye shouldn't."

"If yer goin," Murphy said standing up, "So am I." Connor sighed and stood up, he knew there was no talking Murphy out of this. If it had been something simple Murphy and him would let it slide, but they knew the threat of it coming to their front door was enough of a reason to kill it before it go anywhere near Sarah and the babies.

"When?" Connor said when Murphy and him walked back into the kitchen.

"I can get you boys on a plane to Boston tomorrow night," Smecker said with a smile.

"I need ta be back 'ere in less than two months," Murphy said placing his hands on the table and looking straight at Smecker, "I'm not missin' me kids bein' born. I'm gonna be 'ere for Sarah. Got it? Done or not, I will be back here."

Smecker looked as if he was going to argue, but he thought better and just nodded. They talked about what was going to happen and how they were going to pull everything off this time and how they were going to get back. They sat in the kitchen talking business for a few hours before Murphy and Connor called it a night and headed to check on Sarah. "I know ye've been thinkin again brother," Connor said to Murphy as they stood outside of his room.

"I already talked to Sarah," Murphy said not looking at his brother.

"It's cause of me in't it," Connor said instead of asking, "I know ye."

"Aye," Murphy said finally meeting Connor's eyes.

"Ye know I love 'er," Connor said looking at the door and then back to Murphy, "But she loves ye. I know that. I'm just happy she's staying in our lives. I would never try ta take her from ye and I wouldn't touch her like that again. I need ye ta know that Murph."

"I know Con," Murphy said placing his hand on the door, "But I know how ye feel bout 'er."

"I know she doesn't see me like that," Connor sighed, "It's ok. I'm happy for ye both."

"I know. She talked ta me today, I know how she feels and I know it's not gonna change," Murphy said and then tears came to his eyes as he thought about what he was going to say, "But if anything happens."

"Shut it," Connor said turning away.

"Fuckin' listen ta me," Murphy said and Connor found it hard to look into Murphy's eyes, "If something 'appens ta me. Ye take my place. Ye make sure Sarah is happy and so are those babies. I don't want them ta know their da left them and their ma before they were even born. If I'm not 'ere raise 'em as yers. I'll be there uncle. Don't let 'em hurt like we did. And you make her happy. Promise me Con."

"I can't do tha'," Connor said not knowing if he should be more angry or sad knowing that something like that could happen.

"Aye ye can," Murphy said and placed his hand on Connor's shoulder, "Promise me or I can't convince 'er that everythin' is gonna be ok."

"Yer comin back," Connor said.

"If I don't," Murphy said again.

"Ye will."

"Con, say ye will," Murphy said.

"Aye," Connor finally agreed, "But only 'cause I know ye are comin' back and I won't have ta."

They looked at each other for a moment before wrapping each other in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, they didn't really express their love for each other that way often, they didn't need to. They knew how the other felt, but right then, they needed to be there for each other. Separating they patted each other's back and then they walked into the bed room.

She laid on her side in the middle of the bed almost completely curled up into a ball. They could still see the tear stains on her cheeks and both boys felt their hearts sink to their stomachs. They didn't want to leave her, but they knew they had to. They turned and looked at each other for a moment before Murphy nodded and they each walked to a side of the bed.

Murphy sat on the edge of the bed by Sarah's stomach while Connor sat by her back and they started undressing. Sarah didn't stir until Murphy slid in next to her and she moved enough to look up at him and move slightly to let him in. That was when she bumped into Connor. "What?" she started but Murphy put his hand to her face and silenced her.

"Nothin's 'appenen lass," Connor said sliding into the bed and pulling her slightly back to him so Murphy had room. She was stiff at first, almost wondering if this was some sort of test, but she was too tired emotionally and physically that she didn't really care. Murphy moved into the bed and pulled the blankets up higher for her to keep her warm. She reached out with one arm to him and he moved so she could lay her head on his chest.

She fought to keep her eyes open as one of Murphy's hands played with her hair and the other lightly rubbed her arm that was laying on his chest, while Connor rubbed her back, shoulders, hip and leg making her both tired and turned on.

"I don't want you to leave," she said softly, "but I know you have to."

"Princess," Connor said as he kissed her softly on the shoulder, "We don't 'ave ta talk 'bout it right now."

"Yes we do," she said mid yawn, "When are you boys leaving?"

"Tomorrow night," Murphy said kissing her forehead. Sarah clung tighter to Murphy and started fighting back tears.

"Go ta sleep love, everthin' will be ok," Murphy said as he watched her eyes drift close.

"I want to talk to you about this," she said shaking her head and attempting to lean up on one arm so she could see him better.

"I'll make sure he's back before yer due," Connor said lightly pressing her to lie back down. She didn't put up much of a fight, but did use her hand to reach back and find Connor's hand. When their fingers were laced together she pulled his arm over her side and placed his hand on her stomach and rested her hand on top of his while snuggling her face into Murphy's neck.

"I know you have to," she murmured, "But I hate that you have to. I want to be selfish and keep you here. I want to tell God to shove it up his ass, and that you have a family you need to be here for. But I won't. You boys are the Saints, and I knew that when I fell in love with you. That comes first."

"No," Murphy spoke as he turned on his side and gripped her hair with his hand forcing her to look at him, "I'm not doin' this cause I want ta. I'm doin' this cause I 'ave ta keep ye and the babes safe. If there's any chance tha' ye or them could get 'urt I 'ave ta protect ye. The Saints don't come before ye. Connor is ma brother 'nd he knows I'll always 'ave his back, but I know he feels the same, our family. Ye, the kids, Connor 'nd me. We are what matters, we come first ta each other. Never forget that princess."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, before launching herself as close to him as she could and kissed him. Murphy growled deep in his throat at the kiss, knowing it would be one of the last for a long time, and he immediately grew hard when Sarah shivered at his growl. He bit her lip and she whimpered a bit as his hand slid to her hip and then down to her leg which he then hooked over his hip the best that he could. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and began to pant as he pressed his knee up against her core.

And while Sarah didn't seem to notice, Murphy remembered that Connor was there when the bed moved and Connor started to make his way out of the room. Murphy pulled out of the kiss and held Sarah still by her hair. "Con," Murphy called out now looking deep into Sarah's eyes, "Where ya goin brother?"

Sarah and Murphy didn't take their eyes off of each other and Sarah wasn't sure what to do. "Ye sure Murph?" Connor asked moving slowly to the foot of the bed.

Murphy studied her face for another long moment before slowly nodding. Sarah hadn't realized that she had started crying and Murphy moved his thumb to clear the tears off of her face. "Are you sure?" she asked him as her hand came up and cupped the side of his face.

"Aye lass," he said kissing her lightly on her forehead, "this 'ill be good for us." She nodded and felt the bed shift. She looked down to see Connor crawling up the bed towards her. He lightly pulled the blanket off and wrapped his fingers lightly around her ankle before pulling it away from Murphy. At first she stiffened, but then relaxed into his touch as he kissed his way up her leg. Murphy moved over her slightly and began kissing his way down her throat to her chest where he began to lick at her nipple with short strokes while he pinched her other one lightly between his finger and thumb making her moan lightly.

When Murphy started suckling and nipping at her nipples she lost focus for a moment, that was until Connor kissed her hip bone. She gasped as he lightly bit the soft skin there and then moved closer to where she wanted to be touched. She knew she was wet and because they hadn't been together in this way for so long her mind was spinning.

Sarah didn't realize she had been holding her breath until Murphy whispered into the side of her neck for her to breathe right as Connor's tongue licked her teasingly. She gasped and Murphy kissed her. Connor licked her gently a few more times before he closed his lips over her clit and sucked. Sarah bucked off the bed slightly and Murphy chuckled. "Feel good?" he teased her as he bit lightly on her neck.

"Yes," she hissed as Connor's teeth lightly pulled on her clit and he tapped it with his tongue in a rhythm she couldn't figure out. "Murphy," she purred, "I want to taste you too."

Murphy held back a chuckle as a blush covered her cheeks before he began to move. They boys did most of the work knowing that she wouldn't be able to move around as much as she could before she was pregnant. Sliding up the bed Murphy knelt next to her head and Sarah was reaching for him already. He pumped himself a few times as she licked her lips and tilted her head more to try to reach him. He pulled his hips back a little making her whimper because she couldn't reach him. "Please," she almost cried and Murphy groaned and moved closer. He didn't even have time to blink before her hot mouth was on him.

Sarah sucked him in completely and ran her tongue over as much as she could while her head flew under him and began massaging his balls gently. The little throaty sounds he was making only encouraged her to move faster and after a few deep sucks she released him before moving slightly to lick him from base to tip and then ran her tongue under the soft rim of the head. Murphy carefully tanged his hand in her hair and when she took him back in her mouth he set in the pace a little more forcefully than they had been so far, but when she moaned he took it as a good sign.

Connor, seeing everything going on, started grinding his hips against the mattress to try and get some relief as he slowly moved two fingers inside of Sarah while he sucked and gently bit her clit. When she relaxed into him and started bucking her hips up to his face again he added one more finger inside of her before prodding her back entrance with his other hand.

Connor looked up in time to see Sarah moving her head to lick down to the base of Murphy before she moved her head slightly and sucked and licked his balls making Connor groan into her. He loved how she tasted, she was so sweet and he could drink her up for the rest of the night and be happy. But right now, watching her mouth work all he could think about was slowly sinking into her and setting his own pace until they exploded.

With his extra fingers and his mouth and tongue keeping up the pace that made her thrash, he picked up the pace just a little bit more and she ended up releasing Murphy and crying out as she reached the peak and then catapulted over the edge. Connor lapped her up and then moved gently bringing her down from her orgasm. She sighed and shivered as she came back down to earth. "Ye alright princess?" Connor asked kissing his way back up to lay next to her.

She nodded not yet able to find her words as Murphy laid down on the other side of her. They ran their hands and lips over whatever skin they could before she finally found her voice. "Please," she whispered, "don't make me wait anymore."

The brothers exchange a quick look before gently rolling her to her side so she was facing Murphy. He kissed her gently as she felt Connor shift in the bed and then she felt something cool and wet slowly move along her backside to her back entrance and then Connor's fingers slowly pressed into her. Murphy slid his hand down without pulling away from her lips until his hand slowly wrapped around her thigh and then slid it up and over his hips.

He pulled away from her mouth and smiled down at her. Her lips were swollen and eye almost black they were so dilated. Her face was flushed and her nipples hardened under his touch. He lowered his head and slowly licked one nipple before slightly tugging it into his mouth and gently pressed his teeth against it. She groaned and threaded her fingers through his hair and gently yanked his head back up so she could kiss him again. He chuckled into the kiss as he ran his calloused fingers over her sensitive nipple and skin as he gently moved his hand to place it on rounded belly. He looked up in time to see a single tear roll down her face. "Wha's wrong?" he asked and she felt Connor still behind her.

"Nothing," she said with a small laugh and reached closer to kiss him before pulling away and reaching for Connor's arm and gave it a small squeeze, "I mean I'm sad you two are going away, but at the same time, I think about our family and it just makes me so happy. I have both of you who love me and these children so deeply, and they aren't even born yet. I love our family so much and I really am so happy to be here with you."

It was Murphy's turn to kiss her as he dried her face. "Aye," he said pulling away, "and we will always come back to ye lass."

"I know," she said smiling as Connor kissed her shoulder gently. She smiled at Murphy and they kissed again before he lifted her leg up a little higher making sure she was still comfortable. Then he moved his hips and positioned himself. She jumped slightly as Connor slipped another finger inside of her at the same time Murphy's head pressed lightly into her core. Murphy growled at how wet and hot she was and he took a breath before pressing forward into her and her hot wetness clamped around him.

Sarah tossed her head back and moaned as he moved deeper and deeper into her. She rested her head against Connor's shoulder as he thrust his fingers in and out of her until he believed she was ready and then he replaced his fingers with the head of himself and lightly pressed up into her.

"God," she whispered as Murphy moved deep into her with a single stroke. Grunting Murphy moved into her a few times before Connor sunk slowly inside of her to the hilt. "Fuck!" she cried out and leaned her head against Murphy's shoulder before lightly biting as Connor began to rock in and out of her. Murphy caught the rhythm and soon both of them where ramming into her at different times making her free her one hand and hold onto Murphy's shoulder while her other arm reached back and she grabbed onto Connor's hip.

Nails bit into their skin, but it didn't slow them down. Lifting Sarah's leg up just a little bit higher made her squeeze her eyes shut and she let out a loan long moan and Murphy felt her clamp around him and he did everything he could not to finish right then and there. He rocked slower until she was able to look at him again and her eyes grew hazy. He glanced back at Connor who began thrusting into her harder again as Murphy began rocking into her deeper and almost rougher than before. Slowly he moved his hand to her clit and running his hardened thumb over it making her eyes shoot open and lock on his.

"Keep lookin' at me lass," Murphy said plunging deep into her again making her cry out as Connor matched his thrusts. She thrashed between them trying to get some control of herself as she felt her stomach tighten. "Murphy!" she cried out moving her head to Murphy's neck. He growled and bit into the side of her neck just as Connor leaned and bit onto the other side of her neck.

The small bit of pain sent her flying over the edge one more time, and this time, Connor and Murphy went flying with her almost at the same time. She actually screamed this time before Murphy's mouth claimed her's. Between her muffled scream, Murphy's low groan, and Connor's heavy breathing, Sarah couldn't bring herself down on her own.

Almost as if he could read her mind Murphy caressed her body and kissed her skin wherever his hands weren't touching until she could control her breathing again.

Connor gently slipped out of her and shortly after Murphy did too. They shuddered as he pulled away from her, but it only took a few moments before Murphy could move and then pulled her to him so that she was nestled under his arm as Connor smoothed his hand over her skin.

"I love you," she whispered against Murphy's side before diffting off into a deep sleep from exhaustion.

"We are comin' back," Connor said looking over to Murphy.

"Aye," Murphy said lightly brushing her hair off of her face and lightly drew his fingers over the almost identical bite marks on her shoulder. Connor knew Sarah and Murphy had needed tonight, just as much as Murphy knew it was true. They both knew that Sarah would never had asked for what happened here tonight, but at the same time, with them leaving and everything that could happen while they were gone, all three of them needed this. Murphy wasn't mad or upset that it had happened. He understood how Sarah felt about him and while she loved Connor, Murphy finally understood that it wasn't the same love she had for him.

Sarah smiled in her sleep and Murphy kissed her head before both brothers reached for the blankets and tucked them in so they could get some sleep. And with Murphy on one side of Sarah and the twins and Connor on the other, Murphy fell asleep knowing that no matter what, that the babies and his love would always be protected.

 **(A/N – I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry I wasn't writing so much lately, but between losing my job, my wedding and my father's open heart surgery, its all just been to crazy! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it makes up for me being gone for so long. Please let me know what you think and leave a review! Thanks again!)**


End file.
